There's A Place
by SugarDee
Summary: He suddenly comes and 'kidnaps' her to go to his place for quiet.


_A/N: I should be studying but this suddenly came up. Anyway I don't know why the idea came up actually. I just woke up one day and I thought of this. Maybe that's because I dream of someone doing this to me. LOL. Anyway it might be AU and even OOC. But you be the judge. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot. Well, I hope I do. I don't think I've read any fics with the same plot as this. If someone's done this before, I'm really sorry. Well anyway, all characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. If I were him, I would know Japan - or Osaka for that matter - like the back of my hand._

_Oh actually the title of this fic is the same as one of the songs by The Beatles. But I wasn't inspired by the song. Although it kinda fits, somehow. Have a listen when you're free._

* * *

THERE'S A PLACE

They had just finished dinner that night. After helping her mother to wash the dishes, Kazuha walked up to her bedroom to continue reading her book. Turning on the light and closing the door lightly, she walked to her desk and took a seat on her chair. She started to read the book.

When she reached one of the most interesting parts of the story (she had read the book more than once but she still found it interesting), her cell phone rang that special ringtone she had reserved just for him. Her heart beat faster as she reached for it. She took a breath before picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kazuha," the speaker replied happily. "What are you doing now?"

"Just reading some book," she answered, placing a bookmark on the page she was reading just in case she closed it without realizing it. "You?"

"Being bored." He paused. "Do you think you can come out for a bit? I want to see you."

Kazuha widened her eyes. "You're outside?" She got up from her chair and walked to her opened window. Finding that he was indeed just downstairs, she smiled. She waved her hand at him and turned off her cell. "I'll be down in a minute," she said to him.

"Okay," he muttered with a smile on his face. After waiting for less than a minute, Kazuha exited from the front door and walked to his side. "Hey."

"Hi," replied Kazuha, still with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I wanted to see you, didn't I?"

Kazuha blushed. "What do you want to see me for?"

"I'm really bored. And I couldn't continue on my assignment. I'm stuck."

"When's it due?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"What? And you're here with me?" She was somehow flattered that he's there. But she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. "Do you need any help?"

"No, thanks. I'm here because I want to talk to you about something else, not assignments or anything related to that."

Kazuha nodded. "If you say so," she muttered, looking down.

"Okay, let's go."

She abruptly looked up. "What? Where are we going?"

"For a ride. I brought my bike with me."

"With these pajamas?" she asked, gesturing to her attire.

"So? You look great. Don't you think I'm wearing pajamas too?"

She blushed again for the second time that night. "Well, don't you think it's a bit late to go around?"

Heiji shook his head. "It's still quite early. But don't worry, I'm here." He smiled causing her stomach to do a flip and her face to flush red again. "Go grab a jacket. And don't forget to ask for your parents' permission."

It took her less than five minutes to do the things Heiji told her to. Once she had done and returned, Heiji offered her the helmet.

"Thanks," Kazuha mumbled as she put on the helmet. "Where are we going?"

He put on his helmet. "Some place."

"Do I know this place?" she asked, getting on the bike behind Heiji.

"Well I've never taken you there before, so I'm not so sure. Unless you've been there yourself."

Kazuha paused. "Is it far?"

He shook his head. "Not really," he answered, before turning his head to look at her. "So you ready?"

She nodded.

"Hold on tight," said Heiji, returning his attention to the front.

"Wait, you're not planning to speed, are you?"

"Why?" he asked, starting the engine.

"The street is almost empty. You don't have to go that fast. We're not chasing after some criminals," answered Kazuha. She paused, realizing what she had said. "We're not chasing after some criminals, are we?"

Heiji laughed wholeheartedly. "No, we're just there to relax."

She hit his shoulder gently. "Then, don't speed. I don't want to end up being chased by the police if – or should I say _when_ – you exceed the speed limit."

He laughed again. "As you wish."

After Heiji asked Kazuha whether she's ready or not for the second time that night and Kazuha ordered him to go now, they then started their journey to the unknown place. He got whacked three more times as he once didn't stop when the light was red and he surprised her by speeding so suddenly that Kazuha almost fell.

Finally, they reached their destination.

"Here we are: my place for quiet," said Heiji after he stopped the bike. Turning off the engine, he took off his helmet, followed by Kazuha who passed it to him.

"Wow, Heiji. This place is amazing," Kazuha commented. She got off the bike and then walked to the bridge with the view of the city; only lights from the moon, stars and buildings were seen. "How'd you find this place?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"There was a case once, and it happened just right here."

Kazuha widened her eyes. "So someone died in this place?" she asked, slowly approaching Heiji, feeling a bit scared.

Despite the look she was wearing on her face now, Heiji laughed. "She was stabbed but the wound wasn't that deep. The ambulance was able to take her to the hospital and all she needed was a stitch."

"So nobody died?"

He shook his head.

"Oh, thank God," said Kazuha, relieved. She then walked backwards until her back was against the railings of the bridge. "How come you've never told me about this place?"

"No time, I guess," answered Heiji. He then walked towards her, standing just beside her who turned around to look at the view. "I haven't been here much myself." Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed her shivering. "Cold?"

"Hmm? No," she replied, blushing. She just kept looking in front, hoping Heiji wouldn't see her red face.

"You should've worn a thicker jacket. Here, take mine," offered Heiji, making the move to open his jacket but realizing what he's about to do, Kazuha stopped him.

"No, then _you'll_ feel cold."

"Then, come closer," he said, opening up his arms as if offering her a hug.

Kazuha blushed even more. "What?"

"Come here."

She shook her head. "No."

"Why?"

Kazuha turned her head to face the front, still blushing. "It's embarrassing."

Heiji's arms returned to their original place. "There's no-one here, Kazuha. How can it be embarrassing when nobody can see us?"

She shook her head.

He sighed. "Well, I guess there's nothing else I can do. But this –" He was suddenly standing behind her. He then hugged her, trapping her hands from doing anything. "None of us will feel cold and better yet: no-one can see our faces," he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver again. "Still cold?"

"No, you're too close."

"Okay then, I guess –" he then started to let her go, very slowly.

"Nooo," she said, holding his hands in front of her so this time he couldn't get away.

Heiji laughed, before kissing her temple.

For a while, both of them kept silent. They were both too busy to care about something else but themselves. Sometimes Heiji kissed her hair, causing her stomach to have some butterflies flying around. In order to be even, Kazuha kissed the spot on his neck that she had found not too long ago that would make him crazy. After she kissed that special spot, his heart started pounding faster, causing her to giggle as she could feel the beat.

"Hey, Kazuha?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you want people to know about our relationship?"

Kazuha paused to think. "I don't know actually."

"What?"

She turned around in his arms, resting hers on his waist. "I think it's because I want this relationship to be special. I want it to be different from the others."

"Well we _are_ different. We still fight all the time. The difference now is there's a makeup session after that."

Blushing, she hit his back gently causing him to laugh.

After he was calm enough to continue, he asked, "But I'm serious, Kazuha: why can't they know that we're going out? Are you somehow ashamed of being with me?"

She widened her eyes. "What? No, of course not. How could you say that? I'm more than happy to be with you; after years of playing around with our feelings, we're finally together."

"Then why are we being so secretive about it? I want them to know that you're mine."

Kazuha's hand went to his face. She then started to run her fingers across his cheek. "I _am_ yours. Always have been and always will be. And I'm sure they know it."

Heiji snorted and looked away. "Even if they do, the guys still can't take their eyes off of you."

She gently turned his face to look at her. "Heiji, are you jealous?" she asked with a small smile.

He looked away again to hide his blush. "No," he mumbled.

Kazuha laughed quietly and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry; you're the only one who is on my mind. Always."

"Always?" he asked just to make sure he heard it right.

She nodded and kissed him full on the mouth. "I love you, Heiji."

"I love you too," he replied as he hugged her even closer.

Kazuha paused. "Hey, Heiji," she called before looking up at him. "Don't you think by being silent about it, it makes everything more interesting?"

He tilted his head slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it: nobody, but us and our parents, knows that we're going out. When we're with the others, we can't hold hands, hug and kiss. But once we're alone –" Kazuha widened her eyes as she realized what she had said. Blushing, she looked away from him.

Heiji smirked. "Yes? Once we're alone…?"

"Never mind."

"No, I want you to continue," he said, turning her face to look at him but her eyes were looking somewhere else. "What will we do once we're alone?"

Kazuha shook her head. "You already know the answer to that. So why do you want me to continue?"

Heiji leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "Because I want to hear you say it."

She shivered again as she felt his breath on her neck and ear. She closed her eyes as she answered, "Once we're alone, we … we can do … anything." The last word was left as a whisper as she was attacked by Heiji's mouth on her neck.

He smiled on her neck. "Anything, huh? Does 'anything' involve this?" His right hand worked his way to her bottom and stayed there, causing Kazuha to squeak.

"Heiji!" she said loudly before hitting his chest. "What are you doing? People can see."

He leaned back with an innocent smile on his face. "But you said once we're alone, we can do anything. We're alone now and there's nobody here."

She blushed. "Still, you can't just _do_ that."

"Do what?"

Kazuha immediately hid her face on his neck. "Stop it, Heiji."

"Sorry," he apologized and kissed her hair. He paused. "Hey, until what time did you tell your parents you'll be gone?"

She pulled back. "I didn't say."

"Did they tell you what time you should be back?"

"My Mom only said 'not too late'."

"What time is not too late, do you think?"

Kazuha thought for a while. "The latest would be midnight I guess. But we both have morning classes tomorrow. And you," pointing her finger at his chest, "still haven't finished your assignment." She paused. "Should we go to your place now? I can help you, you know."

Heiji smiled. "I wish you could. But your parents and mine would kill me if you go back from my place after midnight."

"Then why don't we do it in my place?" she asked. As she once again realized what she had suggested, she blushed causing him to smirk.

"Do what?"

She hit him again. "Stop teasing me, Heiji."

Laughing, Heiji pulled her closer. He sighed. "No, that's all right. I still want to live longer."

"Then why don't we continue on the phone?"

"Okay," he mumbled. "We'll go back as soon as I get enough of your hugs. But I don't think we can."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

He laughed again. "I don't think I can ever get enough of you."

Finally after another 30 minutes of hugging – and of course kissing and teasing from Heiji – they got on the bike to return Kazuha to her house. Even once they had reached their destination, they – especially Heiji – still couldn't get enough of each other.

"Bye, Heiji," said Kazuha, kissing his cheek. She then turned to leave but her hand was pulled back by him. "Heiji, my parents might be watching."

"I don't care," he replied before kissing her lips for the last time that night. He rested his forehead against hers. "I'll call you once I reach home, okay?"

"Okay," she answered, nodding her head. "I love you."

"Love you, too," he replied, reluctantly letting go of her hand. "Now, go. I'll leave once you're inside."

Kazuha kissed his forehead this time. "Good night, Heiji. Be careful." She then walked to the front door. Before she disappeared from his view, she waved her hand at him and mouthed, "Bye."

He smiled. Putting on the helmet, he started the engine and drove to his house.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read. Don't forget to review. Til next time.._

_P.S: Don't you ever wonder where Kazuha's Mom is? I don't remember her ever appearing in any of the DC/CC files before. Hmm, I mean she's been mentioned by Heiji once but never actually shown. I wonder.._


End file.
